


Part of My Heart

by CharArrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt, Kidnapping, Love, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharArrow/pseuds/CharArrow
Summary: What she thought would be a simple FaceTime from her mom, leaves Felicity in desperate need of Oliver and Diggle's help. It also leaves her guys with many questions.Season 2 rewrite.





	1. Simple is Never Simple

**Author's Note:**

> This starts around the start of Season 2. Oliver is back as the Arrow and as CEO of Queen Consolidated. Felicity is his EA and Diggle is his security. I have brought parts of season 3 into season 2 and I'm excited to see where this goes.
> 
> All mistakes are mine because i'm tired and there's bound to be some somewhere.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Visit me on my tumblr: OlicityAllTheWayUp

Oliver, Felicity and Diggle had been sat in Oliver’s office for the last hour discussing Arrow business. QC business was slow and the day allowed them to sit down and talk.

The topic that everyone in the whole city had been talking about for the past week had been a hacker group in the name of Brother Eye. The group had been terrorising the cities networks and not even Felicity could stop them.

The closest they had gotten to taking them down was last night’s attempt to storm their base.

They hadn’t managed to do much damage but Oliver had taken a hard drive attached to the most complex looking computer in their base. He’d had to retreat after that but made sure that Felicity had gotten the drive in one piece.

It had been late when Oliver had gotten back and Felicity had decided to decrypt the device the following night.

So there they sat, making plans to do recon on the base whilst Felicity hacked the device.

Felicity had been quiet for the past 10 minutes watching Oliver but like usual he hadn’t seemed to notice her stares. Just as she was about to add some input into the conversion, her cell phone vibrated on the desk in front of her.

The guys lulled into silence as she swiped her phone off of Oliver’s desk and saw the FaceTime request from her mom.

She couldn’t help but frown. Her mom usually called at 6pm every night, just as she got home from QC work and just before she headed out for Arrow work.

“I’m just going to take this.” She said as she stood, eyes still focused on the device.

Felicity walked across Oliver’s office towards the door. Just as she reached the door she accepted the request knowing that it would cut off after so many rings.

As her hand connected with the doors handle the image on the screen focused and she stopped, taking in a sharp breath.

A toddlers cries and a woman’s pained shouts came through the speakers as her brain tried to comprehend the footage.

The mention of her name and the heat from Oliver and Digs bodies on either side of her brought her back to the moment. The image on the screen swam as the tears gathered up in Felicity’s eyes as she croaked out, “Mom?”

The live feed showed her mom bound to a chair with ropes, blood trickling down the left side of her forehead and a blue bruise appearing across the left side of her jaw. There was no one else in the video but she could still hear the toddler screaming.

Oliver and Diggle continued to watch on with Felicity as the image shifted, showing the inside of her mother’s house before settling on a face, the face of a man she thought she would never she again.

“Cooper?”

“It’s good to see you babe, although you look a little different now don’t you.” His haunting voice crackled through the speakers.

“You… you were dead. You died.” Oliver inhaled sharply beside her and Felicity felt Digs hand on her back.

When she heard another high pitched wail come through the speakers, her brain shuddered and one word ran through her mind on repeat. _No!_

Steeling herself, Felicity spun and walked away from Oliver and Dig and towards Oliver’s Mac so that she could transfer the call between devices. She wasn’t sure if she could hold herself up anymore so she sunk into Oliver’s desk chair.

She also put in a 911 call in for her mom’s address.

“What do you want Cooper?” The tears in her voice made her question even more pleading. Both Oliver and Diggle had come around the back of the desk now so that could see the feed, both as helpless as Felicity despite their vigilante natures.

“You’ve taken something from me Felicity, or rather, you’re billionaire boss has.” Cooper’s eyes strayed away from hers and focused on Oliver behind her.

“What do you mean? I don’t even know who you are?” Oliver spat, his Arrow voice crackling through.

“You’ve taken an important hard drive from me. I believe from Brother Eye headquarters at 2:36am this morning Mr Queen or should I say, Arrow.” The trio froze as they watched Cooper smirk.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Oliver all but growled.

“Oh I’m sure you do but maybe your confession needs a bit of persuasion.”

The cell phone Cooper had been using was set down facing Felicity’s mom.

Cooper moved fast towards Donna, striking out with his fist as Felicity screamed “NO” and Oliver yelled “STOP.”

The tears that had been threatening to fall through the call now dripped down Felicity’s cheeks as her mom’s head snapped to side with the force of the punch. The crying from the child somewhere in the room became more deafening now but Cooper carried on.

“One more Oliver?” He raised his fist.

“No stop, I’ll do whatever you want. “ Oliver’s voice was panicked and Felicity was downright scared for her mom.

“That was easier then I though. You have something that I want and you are doing to hand it over tomorrow at 9pm tomorrow at Starling City’s docks.” Cooper demanded.

“Why should I hand it over to a criminal like you?” Oliver spat through his teeth.

The image moved for the final time stopping on a toddler’s playpen. The screaming child that could be heard throughout the whole call came into view and that’s when Felicity broke.

 Cooper’s voice rattled through the speakers coldly…

“Because I have something she wants.”

The live feed cut off and all that could be heard was the sound of Felicity’s wails. The chilling sound seemed to echo through the room. Oliver and Diggle both rolled the chair she was sat on backwards so that they could kneel in front of her.

“Felicity we need you to calm down, we need to know who that was.” Diggle spoke softly, his palm cupping her knee. But all that came from Felicity was earth shattering sobs.

Oliver grabbed Felicity’s face between his hands and called her name until her eyes focused on him. He didn’t say anything and it seemed to work as the sobs lessened enough for her to speak.

“He’s got her Oliver.” The whisper barely reaching his ears.

Searching her eyes he whispered back, “who Felicity? He’s got who?”

“My daughter.”

 

 

 

 


	2. What hurts us...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out a bit more about her daughter and why Felicity kept her a secret. This chapter is more of a filler chapter as a lot more secrets will be revealed in the next one. It's also a little shorter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos guys!!!! Also I will try to reply to you guys!!!!

_“He’s got her Oliver.” The whisper barely reaching his ears._

_Searching her eyes he whispered back, “who Felicity? He’s got who?”_

_“My daughter.”_

_____________________________________________________________________

 

 

Oliver’s breath hitched and he watched as Felicity broke down again, sobs racking her body. He pulled her shaking body up from the desk chair and crushed her to his chest, meeting Diggle’s shocked look over her shoulder.

He and Diggle hadn’t known Felicity that long in reality but after all that’s happened in the past year, he felt he knew his new friends pretty well. Oliver then felt a little guilty because he might be able to read their feelings and tells but he had really never asked about their personal lives.

“You have a daughter?” Oliver asked, he knew they would both here the shock in his tone.

He could feel Felicity nod against his chest, tears soaking through his white shirt.

“What’s her name?” She let out a sob before clearing her throat to speak.

“Adysen.” Felicity’s voice cracked and Oliver pulled her in closer, hating that the remarkable woman in his arms was hurting.

Oliver started to think about Felicity’s participation in the team. When he brought her onto the team, he had run a background check but a daughter had never come up. He had known that she was from Vegas, that her mother still lived their but there was no other relatives.

He guided Felicity over to the couch so that they could talk about this sat down. As he did, he couldn’t help about think about the time Felicity had been in danger.

The bomb collar, Helena, the Undertaking, Lian Yu and even last week when he swung them out and back into a glass window. How could she have put herself in the line of danger when she had a child?

Oliver could feel himself become a little angry at her actions and he knew it could be heard in his next words.

“Why didn’t you tell me Felicity?” He watched as her eyes became more focused and pierced into his.

“You know why Oliver. You never would have allowed me to be a part of the team and love our work Oliver. We save the City every night, whether it’s a local store from being robbed or taking down Merlyn. I just wanted to do something that would make my daughter proud instead of just being some boring IT girl.”

He had never seen Felicity as a mother, never thought about her having a child but he could see it now.

Oliver also couldn’t imagine the team without Felicity, couldn’t imagine seeing her every day and night.

“God Felicity, you are so not boring and we both know for a fact that you were carrying that IT department before Oliver made you his EA.” Diggle piped up, despite his instincts Oliver had forgotten he was there.

Oliver squeezed Felicity’s hand and she looked into his eyes. His anger began to simmer as he saw the raw emotions she was showing in her eyes. Instead of challenging her decisions, he continued to give her his silent support.

“Felicity I need to know you’re mother’s address so that I can call the police.” Diggle’s voice broke through their little moment. Felicity shifted her eyes from Oliver’s and turned to Diggle.

“I hacked into the Vegas Police Department and sent cars to my mom’s house during the call. They obviously weren’t quick enough.” Felicity’s pained voice reminded Oliver that her mother had also been in the situation and that they need to make sure she was ok.

“I also think we should call Lance. There’s a child involved Oliver and that’s more important than anything else.” Diggle said, speaking directly to Oliver.

“I agree, but you need to tell him everything Felicity including the fact this Cooper guy wants the hard drive.” She nodded and Oliver heard her let out a shaky breath.

Diggle left the room to call Lance and the atmosphere in his office became a bit tenser. Felicity shifted against his side and he couldn’t help but pull her more against him when she sniffled.

“Felicity… I need to ask you… who is Cooper?” Her body tensed and she took in a deep breath.

“My ex.”

The simple answer pained Oliver, she was never one for little words. He also couldn’t help but speculate about the fact that Cooper might be the father. It made sense, why he came after Adysen to get to Felicity. He had to ask.

“Is he…”

“Yeah.” She replied quickly, not letting him ask the question.

“Felicity…”

“Oliver, I only want to explain this whole thing once. Can we just wait for Lance?” The adrenaline she had been running on had started to ebb and he could see it on her face. He nodded, staring into her blue orbs.

“We’ll get her back Felicity.” He took her hands in his, “I promise you.”

“I know.”


	3. The Past Haunts Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's questions reveal a lot about Felicity's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg its been so long and life just got in the way big time. sorry.
> 
> Thank you for all of the kudos and comments.

Whilst waiting for Lance to arrive, Felicity had received a call from Detective Austin with the Vegas Police Department. He explained the situation and what her mother had said to them. Felicity’s mom had told them everything that had happened including that Cooper was taking Adysen to Starling. Fortunately, she had left out the fact that Cooper had revealed Oliver’s green identity.

Det. Austin had then gotten in touch with the Starling City Police and had coincidentally spoke to Detective Lance about the situation. He also let her know that her mother had been taken to hospital so that they could x-ray her jaw but other than that there were no life threatening injuries.

Having to hear it all again devastated Felicity and Oliver could only watch as she contained to break down through the conversation, she hadn’t stopped since everything had started. He could only think about how it was going to worse when she would have to tell Lance.

It took twenty minutes for Lance to arrive at Oliver’s office and Oliver held Felicity in his arms for all twenty of them.

When Lance stepped through the glass door, he’d given Oliver a disproving look and asked him and Diggle to leave the room. Obviously that wasn’t going to happen but before he could speak up, Felicity had looked Lance in the eye and told him they were staying.

“Ok Miss Smoak, I need you to tell me your version of what happened before I can question you any further.” Lance had his notepad at the ready. Oliver felt Felicity move from his arms for the first time in the past hour.

Without speaking, she stood and moved to Oliver’s Mac. A few seconds of typing and then she spun the monitor around so that Lance could see it.

“I recorded the feed. I do it every time I FaceTimed my mom so I can play it back. If you don’t mind Detective, I can’t stay in the room for this.” Not giving time to answer, Felicity hit play and walked quickly out of the room.

Knowing that Oliver wouldn’t be able to hear Felicity’s mom and daughter’s cried again, he also excused himself from the room, shutting the door behind him. He saw that Felicity was sat at her desk using her computer.

“She’s setting up facial recognition for Cooper.” Diggle spoke coming to Oliver’s side as they both watched the blonde working away without saying a word.

What felt like a lifetime later, Lance opened the door to Oliver’s office, the sullen look on his face said everything.

Once they had all situated themselves back in Oliver’s office, there was a silence between the four adults. Oliver shared a look with Diggle over the top of Felicity’s head as she was sat between the pair.

“Miss Smoak, I am really sorry this has happened to you and we will do everything to get her back.” Lance said, breaking the silence.

“Thank you Detective.” Oliver turned at Felicity’s strained voice and saw she was trying to calm herself.

“First of all I need you to explain who Cooper is and his involvement in your life.” Lance retrieved a notebook and recorder from one of his pockets.

It took a few false starts and hiccuped breaths before Felicity started to talk.

“I met Cooper freshmen year at MIT. He was my boyfriend until senior year when we did a stupid thing. We hacked into the Department of Education and that was as far as it was meant to go. Just hack in and then take a screenshot, post it to a hacker site to boast about how awesome we were, which I mean we were, in was pretty awesome…”.

“Felicity.” Oliver stopped the babble before it really started.

“Right. Cooper took it too far, tried to wipe out some loans but I stopped him. A couple days later he was arrested and then a few days before he was due for sentencing, I was told that he’d died, that he’d hung himself in his cell. I guess that’s not true anymore.” Felicity let out a laugh that was anything but humorous.

As Oliver processed the information, he realised that Felicity’s life before him was not one of a boring IT girl and that there was a lot behind the blues eyes and blonde hair that he had yet to know.

“And this Cooper, does he have a link to the girl?” Lance asked quietly.

“If you’re trying to ask me if he is the father of my child, then yes he is.” All three men’s breaths hitched at the finality in her tone.

“I had ignored the signs, I was still grieving Cooper and hadn’t realised. It was Cooper’s roommate that made me go to the doctor after he had found me crying into the dorm toilet.” Oliver’s heart broke for his girl. His girl. He wondered when he started thinking of her as that.

“Adysen was born 6 and a half months after his death and 6 months before I started to work for Queen Consolidated.” She slumped to down and to the left, using Oliver’s shoulder to lean her head against. Oliver moved to that his hand could rest on her back.

“Why was your daughter in Vegas? Why isn’t she in Starling right now?” All three heads snapped to attention, looking at Lance.

“I’m not sure that’s relative detective.” Diggle warned but Felicity hushed him.

“It’s ok Dig.” She said before turning to Lance, her lip quivering before she started to speak.

“When Adysen was born, I had already graduated but no one wanted to take on a new, single mom, even if I am one of the best in my field. So, I lived in Vegas with my mom and I raised my daughter just living off of my mom’s salary.”

“It wasn’t enough for the three of us, so I started looking at jobs again. Queen Consolidated offered first but they didn’t want me at the Vegas office, they wanted me in Starling City. So my mom offered for Adysen to keep living with her whilst I got set up in Starling and then once I was settled, Adysen was coming to live here.” Felicity went quiet again and Diggle caught Oliver’s eye with a guilty look.

“Why didn’t she then? You started working for QC over a year and a half ago, that’s more than enough time I would say.” Lance stated but Oliver didn’t need Felicity to confirm it. A year ago Felicity started to work for him, the vigilante him. She couldn’t see and be with her daughter because of him. The guilt started eat away at Oliver.

“Or is it because your started working for the hood?” And apparently Lance didn’t need her confirmation either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although Lance knows about Felicity's involvement with the Arrow, this just really is to show that Oliver's life really has impacted Felicity's.


	4. Sometime Questions are More Important Than Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance continues to question Felicity and Oliver gets to know more about her life before the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments. I really appreciate them.

“Why didn’t she then? You started working for QC over a year and a half ago, that’s more than enough time I would say.” Lance stated but Oliver didn’t need Felicity to confirm it. A year ago Felicity started to work for him, the vigilante him. She couldn’t see and be with her daughter because of him. The guilt started eat away at Oliver.

“Or is it because your started working for the hood?” And apparently Lance didn’t need her confirmation either.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

“Don’t think that I didn’t miss that Mr Queen. Cooper called you out on being the vigilante and you said you’d give him this device back. Care to comment on that?” Lance looked like the cat that had gotten the cream.

“I only said that because I knew of Felicity’s involvement with the hood and I didn’t want Cooper to hurt Felicity’s daughter. I was just complying.” Oliver stared straight into the eyes of the detective who looked back with disbelief.

“Ah so you know of her involvement, interesting. I trust that vigilante has been informed on this development, that this is somewhat to do with him.” Lance said still looking directly at Oliver.

“Yes he has detective.” Felicity answered breaking the staring competition between the two men.

“Right, well, can you tell me about this device that this Cooper so desperately wants?” It sound more like an order than a request.

“It’s a hard drive that we recovered from the Brother Eye headquarters. I haven’t been able to get a look at it yet but he kidnapped my daughter to get it back so it must be important to him. All we… I mean all I know is that it came from an important computer set up.” Felicity shakily replied and Oliver’s composure relaxed so that he could comfort Felicity again.

“Brother Eye, the new criminals in town?” The trio nodded. 

“Well I think that’s all I need. You’ll need to come down to the station at some point today to give an official statement but other than that I’ve got quite a bit to go on here. I just need Adysen’s full name, age and Cooper’s full name. I got Adysen’s and Cooper’s descriptions whilst watching the footage and will put an amber alert out for the both of them.  
Felicity stood up from beside Oliver, rushing to her desk and pulling a picture out of the drawer in her desk. She came back into the office handing Lance what Oliver could see to be as a picture of the toddler.

“Her full name is Adysen Morgan Smoak, she’s two years old and that son of a bitch that has her is Cooper Seldon.” The blonde practically growled his name and Oliver put a comforting hand on Felicity’s leg. 

As Lance stood to leave, Felicity practically collapsed between the two of them. Before Oliver could move Diggle gathered Felicity into his chest and Oliver couldn’t help but think about wanting to be the one that was supporting her in that moment.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day pasted by quickly as a stronger but still silently crying Felicity put all efforts into digitally tracking one Cooper Seldon. However her search came up empty and Oliver watched as her hopes grew smaller as smaller.

She had also shut both him and Diggle out, she hadn’t spoken to either man since silencing Diggle in front on Lance. 

Towards lunch time, Lance had called Felicity to come down to the station to give her official statement and as she stood so did both men. Felicity continued her silence but as they walked towards the elevators she grasped both of their hands as a silence thank you. 

Instead of heading back to QC after the police station, Diggle drove them to the foundry, a silence agreement between all three of them. Felicity had headed straight for the computer bank and Oliver went to work out whilst still keeping an eye on her.   
_________________________________________________________________________________

“I’m heading out for food. Big Belly ok with everyone?” Diggle stood from one of the foundry chairs.

“I’m not hungry.” Both men’s heads shot in Felicity’s direction, surprised that she had spoken to one of them directly. 

“Felicity you need to eat. If I know you and I do, you are going to be sat there all night looking for your daughter as much as I do want you to get some sleep at some point.” Oliver saw Felicity give Diggle a pointed look. 

“You need to keep your energy up.” Oliver said crossing the foundry to stand next to Felicity who stared at him for a few seconds before nodding.

Oliver watched as Diggle left. He looked back to Felicity who had stopped typing for the first time in hours and was now staring into space. He pulled up a chair next to the blonde and silence rang between them.

Oliver was still thinking about what Lance had said, about it being the vigilante’s fault she couldn’t see her daughter. He knew that Felicity took a few days at least every two months to go visit her mother, she obviously left out the part about seeing her daughter as well. 

“It’s not your fault.” Oliver’s breath hitched and he looked Felicity in the eye, how did she read him so well?

“You didn’t know that I had a child, I should have told you...” 

Oliver tried to stop her.

“No Oliver, you’re blaming yourself I know you are. When Lance asked why she wasn’t her with me, I saw you Oliver. You immediately blamed yourself but honestly, with the amount of terrorism and crime, I never wanted her here in the first place. That was before you, before the team.” 

Silence evaded the foundry again.

“Tell me about her.” Oliver poke softly, breaking through the silence.

“Huh?” The woman in front of his looked at this questioningly. 

“Tell me about Adysen.” He watched as she took in a deep breath, ridding herself of her glasses before beginning to speak. 

“When I found out I was pregnant, I was so scared. Cooper hadn’t been gone long, I was living in Boston and I wasn’t far off graduation. My mom was the first person I told and she wanted me to go home straight away despite the fact that we had differences.” She scrubbed a hand over her face.

“Obviously I didn’t or else I wouldn’t be here right now but once I graduated, I moved back home. My mom was so supportive. We redecorated my room so that it was less Goth chic and more baby neutral colours.” Oliver put a hand on her arm.

“Goth chic?” Oliver could not imagine colourful, quirky Felicity as a Goth. 

“Yep. That wasn’t exactly my finest moment when it came to fashion but I changed that completely when I found out about my baby girl.” Felicity lowered her eyes to the floor and Oliver could tell she was disappearing into her shell.

“So you found out the gender then? Was it scary?” Oliver couldn’t help but think back to when he found out that he’d gotten Samantha pregnant, they had never got to that stage of the pregnancy though. 

“Yes I found out but it was more of a relief. We had little money so we needed to be prepared with the clothes, accessories and what colours to decorate with. It was mainly my mom that wanted everything a certain colour but I kept quiet because I hadn’t seen her so happy in a long time.” 

“Pink?” Oliver just knew it would be pink.

“Oh god, everything was pink. Still is pink.” Felicity got really quiet again and Oliver could see the tears in her eyes.

“It’s still going to be pink Felicity. In one month or two years or five. Although if she’s like her mother, there might be a goth stage so lots of black.” Oliver couldn’t help but tease. Felicity let out a wet laugh and Oliver sighed, happy that he’d gotten her to laugh at this horrible time. 

“Come on Smoak, I want stories. First smile, laugh, word. Tell me everything about her.”


	5. Talk it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio discuss the upcoming swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments.
> 
> Im not sure how happy I am with this chapter, it's more of a filler chapter and still not sure.

When Diggle returned to the lair, he found Oliver and Felicity crowded in front of one of the monitors watching what looked to be a home video featuring a small blonde girl. As he walked over to the pair, he started to hear the word the child was shouting in the video.

“Shoes!”

“Shoes?” Diggle laughed as both Oliver and Felicity jumped in their seats before swivelling around to glare at him. It was so in sync and quite creepy if he were being honest. 

“God Diggle, you’re almost as bad as Oliver sometimes.” Diggle watched amused as Oliver fake glared at their partner.

“So shoes?” He moved next to the pair, placing the food on the table top before redirecting his gaze at the monitor.

“Adysen’s first word thanks to my mother. I am pretty sure it was my first word too so maybe it runs in the family. I’m going to go wash up before dinner.” Both men watched as the blonde walked across the foundry and up the stairs before turning to dig into the food.

“How’s she holding up? She seems better but she’s also hurting right now.” Diggle questioned, concerned for his friend.

“She’s strong, so strong. She’s been telling me stories about her daughter and I realised it wasn’t us or this job that made her that way.” Oliver said, eyes lingering on the bathroom door.

“Oliver I knew that the first day she started working with us down here. A normal person whose boss shows up, shot and in the back seat of their car would have just taken you to the hospital, never mind the consequences. But that woman, she drove her dying boss to an abandoned warehouse and proceeded to stay with him until he made it out of the other side. Weak people don’t do that.” He heard Oliver hum around his burger. 

It was true, Felicity was strong than the both of them.

“Once we are through with dinner, we need to discuss tomorrow.” Diggle stated. 

“The switch. The hard drive for Adysen. The police are involved and Cooper wants you to be the one handing it over but with the police gunning for the Arrow, you’re going to have to be Oliver Queen. And wow did that sound weird.” Diggle chuckled to himself despite the serious conversation.  
“Like you said, we’ll discuss it after dinner.”  
______________________________________________________________

“I’m coming with you.” 

“No Felicity. Adysen is already in danger, I am not putting you in danger too.” Oliver argued. Dig watched as Oliver and Felicity both went toe to toe. 

“Oliver, I get that you have to be the one to hand the drive over but this is my daughter we’re talking about. She’s not great with strangers and right now she has no idea who she is with, so excuse me if I want to be the one to get her.” Felicity shouted back at Oliver, her body practically vibrating.

“I get that Felicity. I really do but this is about both of your safety. I’m not saying it’s going to go wrong but if something does happen then I can’t protect both of you.” 

Diggle shook his head at the pair, sipping at the last of his now cold coffee. 

“Oliver the police are involved, you do remember that right? Cooper didn’t say that we couldn’t bring them into this. They’ll be there if it all goes south.” Felicity tried but Oliver continued to shake his head. 

“Do you really trust the cops?” Oliver retorted.

“I trust Lance.” Felicity seemed to deflate, the glassy eyes and quivering lip back. She turned away from Oliver, creating some distance by sitting in her chair. Diggle watched as Oliver walked over to her and crouched down in front of her, hands on her knees. 

“I really don’t want to risk it Felicity.” Oliver’s voice now more calm and gentle.

“Please Oliver.” The blonde woman begged and the pair stare into each other’s eyes, not saying anything.

John Diggle couldn’t begin to tell you when their complicated relationship started because he didn’t know himself. He would like to say it was before Felicity was brought in having watched them flirt as Felicity had helped Oliver unknowingly. On the other hand, he would also say it was after she became aware, when she watched him code on the med table. 

He’d watched their bond grow, strengthen and then ripped apart after Oliver had gone back to Lian Yu after Tommy’s death. 

Since Oliver had been back, Diggle had seen some of that spark reappear. Sometimes they would flirt and forget he was in the room with them. When Oliver was hurt, Felicity would be the one to patch him up. Little things here and there.

The road to recovery, he would call it. Or fate.

Felicity’s phone began to ring, braking Diggle out his thoughts and the two blondes from their staring contest.

“It’s Lance.” Felicity picked it up quickly, putting it on speaker. 

“Detective Lance, have you from something?” She asked, all of them knowing that he hadn’t because Felicity would have known already. 

“I’m afraid not Miss Smoak but I want to talk about tomorrow. We need you to come down to the station tomorrow, along with Oliver Queen, to coordinate the swap. We want to do this quick and efficiently. If this device is that important, then we want to cover all bases in case it goes off course.” 

“Yes, we’ll be there.” Felicity answered. 

The conversation ended after finding out what time they were needed. 

Diggle’s two partners went back to staring at each other again. Immediately, Diggle knew the conversation from before was still taking place between the two.

“Please Oliver.” Dig’s eyes flicked between the two. He couldn’t help but be amused when Oliver sighed, dropping his head. 

“You stay next to me the whole time. We do everything together okay?” Oliver barely got a reply from the woman because she had launched herself at him, hugging him close.  
Oliver slowly recovered from the shock and embraced Felicity back. Diggle smiled at the unaware couple. They looked good together. 

The hug went on a little too long and Diggle couldn’t help but cough to break them out of it. They both looked at him sheepishly and the older man just smiled back. 

All three of them settled around Felicity’s computer as they prepared for a long night ahead of them. 

Diggle had noticed that Felicity had gone back to staring at her computer screens, especially the middle one. The left one showed complicated code, the right one showed facial recognition scans and the middle held the still paused video of Adysen. 

He reached over the Felicity, landing his right hand on her shoulder to show his support. She turned to him, brown eyes meeting tear filled blue ones.


	6. Ready and Waiting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group prepare to get Adysen back and Felicity reflects on how Oliver's mentally towards the situation melts her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been sooo long. Life just got in the way and I wasn't really in the creative mood which really doesn't help. But I hope to return to a more normal schedule, that said anything could happen. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments. Seriously it great when I get to read you guys feelings and I am open to questions and suggestions. 
> 
>  
> 
> We also get to see how Felicity's feeling as I haven't written from her POV since the first chapter.

Felicity POV

"So, we will have officers stationed here, here, here and here. Two on the roof of the closest building to the meeting point and the rest on the ground. There will be several boats docked which will contain officers and the rest will be back up that will be called in. Two officers will also be accompanying you to the meeting point." 

The words flew over Felicity's head, not taking anything in. She may be the girl who talks a lot, but usually she has a keen ear for listening and her brain is awesome at retaining information. 

However that wasn't the case right now.

All that she could think about was her baby girl out there with strangers and not knowing what was going on. As smart of two year old Adysen is, no toddler her age would be able to comprehend what was going on.

Looking up she could see Oliver and John arguing with the man leading what the man called ‘Alpha team 6’, whatever that meant. Continuing to watch on, she noticed the fingers on Oliver’s right hand rubbing together, a clear sign of his anxiety over the situation. 

Since the most devastating FaceTime of all time, Oliver had been nothing but attentive, reassuring her that they would get her baby girl back, that they would bring Cooper to his knees for his actions. He’d been her only respite throughout the last day and a half and his devotion to finding Adysen amazed her, the niggling warmth she felt in the pit of her stomach spread when he would comfort her. 

And Diggle, she couldn't forget John, he’d been great too. Patient and kind as always.

But nothing could still compare to the devastation and pain she felt from having her daughter taken from her. Or rather not her but her mother. Maybe if she had told Oliver and Dig, maybe they would have still let her stay on the team, maybe Adysen would be safe in her arms. Felicity felt the guilt eating her up.

Maybe she should have stayed away, maybe…

“Felicity?” The blonde looked up to see Oliver, Diggle, Lance and a smattering of officer all looking at her. Through her inner turmoil she hadn't realised that she had started shaking and silently crying again. She ducked her head, bringing both hands to hide her face. 

She sensed him before he could touch her. He removed her hands and lifted her chinned. Breathing in slowly she met the the eyes of the most amazing and caring man she’d ever met.

“Hi.” She whispered.

“Hi.” A small, sad smile appeared on Oliver’s face and Felicity had to flick her eyes away before the moment became to much. Doing this she realised there was no one else in the room.

“Where’d everyone go?” She questioned, watching as Oliver looked over hi shoulder at the room before turning back to her.

“I asked them to give us the room. We sorted out all the details but I can explain them to you before we go so they are fresh in your mind and you don't have to worry about them now.” She gave him a small smile as a thank you and he cupped her shoulder before moving into the chair next to her.  
They both sat in silence with Felicity leaning into his side so that her head rested on Oliver’s shoulder.

“I'm sorry I never told you about her Oliver.” She whispered breaking the silence.

“Felicity you have nothing to apologies for, I understand why you didn't. I’m not exactly the best person to talk to and I should have done my best to get to know you more, to gain your trust enough for you to tell me about her.” He admitted. 

“I just… I just keep thinking that if I’d told you about her, she would have been safe. She would have been with me.” 

“We don't know that Felicity. We wouldn't have seen this coming and knowing me, both me’s could put her in even more danger. If you were there you could her been hurt or taken too.” Felicity knew he was right but it still hurt like hell.

“Please don't kick me off the team.” She could hear the desperation in her own voice but she didn't care. She needed him and Diggle to stay in her life, no matter the outcome of what would happen tonight. 

“Felicity Smoak,” He cupped her left cheek with his palm, “you aren't going anywhere. I will protect you and Adysen with my life.”  
___________________________

Felicity sat in between Oliver and Diggle in the armed transport, the police were taking extra precautions. They knew from recent events that going again the Brother Eye meant they needed armed officers and vehicles. 

Both Oliver and herself were not armed, something Oliver was displeased about, but had Kevlar vests underneath their jackets.

Like they had discussed before getting the police involved, this was more serious than a normal switch over. A child was involved and they would need back up, back up the small vigilante team of three didn't have. 

But with the police being there, it meant Oliver could have no association to the Arrow what so ever. So for now he’d had to hang up his bow, metaphorically speaking, and take action as the ex-playboy, CEO he was now.

The only think he carried with his was the hard drive.

The hard drive that was to be handed over was securely placed in the zipped pocket of Oliver’s jacket. However, this wasn't the original drive but one Felicity had made whilst she couldn't sleep the night before. It would replicate the code she had found on it but one line of hidden coding meant it was rendered useless.

Felicity sighed, hoping Cooper was still an ignorant hacker and missed the line that would cost him. 

It didn't take long to get to the docks, being almost 9pm the roads of Starling were quiet on the edge of the city. Through the police radios they heard as all units reported into position and that there was no sign of people or any vehicles arriving. 

Everyone in the car was quiet as they made their way through the docks. She assumed the four other passengers were accessing their surroundings. Officer Taylor, brunette and around Felicity’s stature, drove. Lance sat shot gun, his head moving side to side as he scanned the area, Diggle sat to her left and she just knew he was searching for exits and vantage points.

And finally Oliver, who's hand hadn't left her since the precinct, sat to her right. His eyes scanned everything and anything and Felicity found herself distracted from worrying for just a second.

It didn't last though. The car halted and they sat in silence waiting for the sign of any movement. Felicity kept her eyes on the dash clock. 8:58 PM. Two minutes before the switch time.

Thoughts rattled through her head. What if he didn't show? What if she lost her baby girl? The two minutes seemed to stretch on for what seemed like hours until the radio lit up and unit 1 reported an approaching vehicle. 

They waited as the black van pulled up facing them. The head lights from both vehicles provided light to the spot which Felicity guessed was where they were to meet. To where she got to see her daughter again.   
Lance looked back before nodding to Oliver, who in turn squeezed her hand. He cracked the door open before turning back to her.

“Ready?” 

She swallowed thickly around the lump in her throat, emotions catching up to her again.

“Ready.”


	7. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The terms of the swap are completed but not in the way the team hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for the kudos!!!! They make writing som much worthwhile, knowing that you enjoy my work is amazing.

Oliver POV

Stepping out into the cold night air, Oliver kept his hand in Felicity’s until she was out of the car. He let go only so that he could place it on the small of her back to steer her into the space created between the two vehicles. He knew by her tense posture that she was too nervous to approach on her own. 

They rounded the car and detective Lance and Officer Taylor stepped out and flanked them on either side. Oliver looked to the roof of a nearby building, checking to make sure there back up was ok. Everything was in position they were just waiting for movement from the black van in front of them. 

Oliver looked sideways at Felicity who was now looking more angry and determined than he’d ever seen her before. He knew it was because her daughter was so close, and also because Cooper was close too and tonight they would take him down too.

The plan was that when Cooper handed Adysen over, the police would take over and take down Copper and his men. Oliver had unfortunately agreed that he would nothing except to make sure that he got Felicity and Adysen to the car, where Diggle would be waiting for them. 

Diggle also hadn't been happy about his roll but Detective Lance compromised by letting him cover them from behind. 

The sound of a van door sliding open pulled Oliver from his thoughts. 

A figure bathed in darkness shut the door and proceeded to move around to the front of the van. Getting closer, Oliver was starting to distinguish the features of the figure and he could see clear as day that his was Cooper.

He heard Felicity’s breath hitch and Oliver rubbed small circles against her back. 

From the FaceTime and the mug shot Oliver had been staring at all day, he had memorised the face of his newest enemy, but he looked different in the dark of night. His lean frame looked bulkier and taller, and Cooper’s dark blonde/ light brown hair now almost looked a dark brown.

However once Copper stepped into the light, Oliver saw him as the smug, boyish looking man he’d seen in the photo. 

Cooper stopped five metres before them, enough room to run and have a good chance of survival, Oliver though. He looked so cocky and sure of himself and Oliver wanted to wipe the smug smile off of his face. 

“Well, well Felicity. Long time no see and I saw you brought friends… How nice.” Cooper smug voice projected across the gap. Oliver almost didn't expect Felicity to reply but he felt her take a deep breath before she steeled herself.

“Seen as though you are suppose to be dead, I’ll say it hasn't been long enough Cooper. And as for my friends you never said I couldn’t. Where is my daughter Cooper?” Oliver felt proud as Felicity’s voice never wavered once. 

“You mean our daughter, Felicity. She’s fine for now as long as you have brought the hard drive and hand it over with no trouble,” Cooper eyes flicked over to Oliver, “Mr Queen.”

“You hurt one hair on that girl’s head and i’ll make you pay.” Oliver couldn't help it, his emotions got the best of him. 

“And how are you going to do that Mr Queen? Shoot me with a bow and Arrow?” Oliver knew the scum bag was trying to raise his temper but Felicity’s soft ‘Oliver’ made him stand down.

“I don't know what you're talking about. Where’s the girl?” Trying to get Adysen back sooner was now Oliver’s main focus.

“First the hard drive. I don't care if you want to hand them over at the same time or whatever, but I want proof first.” Oliver reached into his pocket, pulling the device free. He held it up so that Cooper could see it with his own eyes.

“Now Adysen.” Oliver demanded. 

Cooper turn his head and nodded towards the van. The side door slid across the van and they heard feet hit the ground. A man approach and Oliver could see a blonde haired child, struggling to escape his hands. Oliver’s anger was rising. 

“Addy.” Felicity gasped beside him, just loud enough for the toddler to hear her. Automatically the child's head whipped around at the sound of her mother’s voice and she began to struggle more in the mans arms.

“Mama.” Adysen cried out whilst the man holding her gripped her harder to keep her in his arms. 

“Mama! Hurts mama.” The blonde haired girl cried. Beside him Felicity tried to rush forwards to get to her daughter but Cooper let out a warning grunt.

“Your hurting her! Let her go.” Oliver had to hold Felicity back. He wanted to kill the man for hurting his IT girl’s daughter but one wrong move and Oliver knew they could lose her for good. 

The man holding Adysen walked forwards to Cooper and handed her over to him. It was as if the toddler could sense something was even more wrong with this new man as she struggle harder and cried harder.

Next to him, Felicity was breaking down again. The sight of her daughter trying to escape her biological father’s grasp had her heart wrenching. Oliver wasn't fairing much better. He wanted to make Cooper pay, no daughter should be afraid of her father.

“Calm down sweetheart. Daddy’s got you.” Cooper said smugly to the young girl, if anything it made her worse in his arms.

“No! Want Mama. Bad man!” The two year old pushed hard against Cooper’s chest, trying to distance herself from the man. Oliver felt proud of the child he had yet to meet. 

“Sweet child we have here Lis. Really knows how to be polite.” Cooper grunted.

“Give her to me Cooper.” Felicity sobbed but still managed a demanding tone. 

“Now now Lis, i’m the boss here. Oliver hand Felicity the hard drive. We are going to do this at the same time. Lis give Gunther here the hard drive and I'll pass Adysen to Oliver.” The man said calculatingly.

Oliver hackles rose. Something wasn't right about this. 

“That wasn't the deal. I'm supposed to give you the hard drive, not Felicity. I don't know what game you're playing but…” Oliver could finish as Cooper cut his off.

“Oh come on Oliver. Don't worry, I wont go back on my word. I promise.” Cooper jokingly made a cross sign over his heart with his left index finger. 

“Now, hand over the drive.” Cooper shouted scaring the little girl in his arms making her cries grow louder.

At that Oliver and Felicity shared a glance that spoke for it’s self. Words of reassurance, I'm here, it’s going to be over soon, we’ll get her back. 

The pair move forwards until they reached Cooper and his goon. Oliver turned to Felicity and handed her the drive then back to Cooper so that he could raise his arms to take the little girl.

Even though she wanted out of Cooper’s arms, she wasn't particularly happy about being transferred into Oliver’s. She screamed for Felicity, body stretched out in her mother’s direction. 

“Cooper come on, just let Felicity take her.” Oliver pleaded but Cooper took no notice.

“Felicity calm this brat down.” Oliver growled but Felicity began to smooth her child.

“It’s ok honey. Go to Oliver.” The girls cries calm at the sound of her mothers voice but she was still reaching for her mother.

“No Addy, go to Oliver. Oliver will take care of you, he's safe munchkin.” She gave a small, encouraging smile and pointed towards Oliver and it was almost as if the word ‘safe’ meant everything to the little girl as she started to reach for him instead.

Oliver held out his hands out for the little girl, watching from the side of his eye as Felicity lifted the hand with the hard drive in. Just as Adysen was practically in his arms, Cooper stopped, still holding the majority of Adysen’s weight. 

“You really think I would keep a promise to you Mr Queen?” 

Before Oliver could question his words, Adysen’s little body was pushed pull force into his arms and the hand Felicity had the hard drive in was gripped by Cooper’s goon and used to pull her forwards into the mans arms. 

“Felicity.” Oliver screamed as both Cooper and the other man tried to force her into the van. 

Oliver couldn't do anything. With the little girl in his arms, Oliver couldn't risk getting her hurt.

Shots rang out from various places around the docks as Cooper’s henchmen appeared from several buildings and boats. Oliver ducked his head and tried to cover Adysen with one of his arms. 

From behind him, he could hear the shouts of Lance and Diggle, calling him back to the car. Oliver froze, he didn't want to leave Felicity. Conflict rifled through Oliver as he stood there not knowing what to do.

“OLIVER.” A scream tore through the deafening sounds of bullets. Felicity. 

Oliver’s spun towards where Felicity was struggling against the two men.

“Go Oliver. Please go.” Cooper and the man managed to get Felicity in the van. 

“Shit.” Oliver turned and ran as fast as he could towards the car. As he ran he saw many fallen bodies, some moving but many not. Diggle and Lance had managed to stay covered using the open car doors but Oliver could see that Officer Taylor had taken a shot and was now propped in the passenger seat. 

Running, he felt bullets fly passed him and even one had clipped his left shoulder but he kept on running despite the pain. He got to the car just as Diggle reached behind himself to open the back of the car whilst still pointing his gun through the passenger door window which had been shattered at some point during the fight.

Oliver dove through into the car, Diggle straight behind him whilst Lance flung himself into the drivers seat. He started the car straight away and sped out of the docks. 

All Oliver could do was stare out of the back, the black van now gone.


End file.
